Building spaces, such as office spaces, restaurants, auditoriums, warehouse areas, and manufacturing shop floors may require cooling systems to provide comfortable temperature and humidity levels to individuals who are occupying those particular building spaces. However, these existing systems may continue to operate even though the building spaces are not occupied.
Outdoor areas, such as patio areas for restaurants, may also use cooling systems such as fans and evaporative coolers to provide temperature and humidity control to an occupied space. However, these existing systems may also operate even though spaces are not occupied.